Another Sunny Day
by Ichikoo
Summary: Ginny Weasley gets accelerated and starts to see her nemesis, Draco Malfoy in a different light. Read and Review!
1. The Hogwarts Letter and Train Ride

Title: Another Sunny Day

Author: Straw_berry

Rating: PG13

A/N: Here I am, a new writer, writing my first story…I hope you like it, because I worked hard on it! Don't forget to read and review!

Here it goes!!!

Chapter 1: "The Hogwarts Letter and the Train Ride"

            Ginny Weasley sat on the stool, eating her snack. She watched as her brother, Ron, defeated Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, for the fifth time in chess.

            "Checkmate!" her brother said triumphantly.

            Harry's shoulders slumped down in defeat.

            "Whatever I do, I still can't win. Maybe I should use a Memory Charm on you so that you'll forget all your chess skills, or something." He said in a joking manner.

            "You shouldn't do that, Harry! Memory Charms are extremely complicated to do perfectly! One can say the spell, but if something goes wrong, disastrous things will result!" said Hermione, the always and forever walking spell book of the entire school.

            "And besides, Harry, my chess skills are in-…in-…" Ron paused, thinking of the right word to use.

            "Innate, Ron, innate!" said Hermione.

            "Right! Innate!" He said.

            "You guys are impossible!" Harry said, burying his face in his hands.

            "As impossible as Draco Malfoy turning nicer this year?" Hermione asked.

            "As impossible as that!" Harry replied.

            "I don't know, Harry…he was certainly nicer last year…" Hermione paused when she saw the incredulous looks that Harry and Ron were giving her.

            "What!?! He was nicer last year, compared to our fifth year! He just…didn't give us prefects…and most especially me, a hard time. He never called me mudblood…unless I was with you guys…he never picked a fight with any of the other Prefects…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

            Ginny pondered on what Hermione said. True enough, Malfoy wasn't acting nasty to her last year. Except for a few un-nice comments now and then, nothing really bad happened. 

            _I wonder why… _

            Her train of thought was broken as three owls flew into the room. Two of them were extremely well-groomed, and the other one was a really big, brown owl. One of the two well-groomed owls flew directly to Ginny, while the other one went to Hermione, and the brown one went to Harry. 

            Ginny studied the owl that landed beside her. Its feathers were colored reddish-brown; with a few streaks of tan, and it had clear, fearless blue eyes.

            She took the letter from its beak. She flipped it around and saw the red seal that marked the envelope. 

            _The letter from Hogwarts! She thought excitedly._

            Her excitement doubled as she read the contents. 

            It read:

_Ms. Virginia Weasley,_

_                        I am glad to tell you that you have been elevated to another year level. This year, you will be taking 7th year classes, along with the other members of the batch. _

_                        You will be expected, as a member of the 7th year, to act accordingly to the standards set by the school for the 7th year students. I am also pleased to tell you that in the light of Ms. Hermione Granger's being Head Girl this year; you will be the new Gryffindor prefect. We hope that you will be a good example to your fellow Gryffindors. _

_                        Have a good day!_

_                                                                                                Minerva McGonagall_

_                                                                                             Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S. Professor Dumbledore says that this owl, which we have used to send you this letter, is now yours. She is female, by the way._

_P.PS. He reminds you too to not tell your friends about all of this. _

            Ginny's mouth was hanging open after she read the postscript. 

            _The owl is…mine?! She thought. __Lud!_

            She glanced at her new pet. It was staring at Ginny's hair.

            "Hey there…owl, get used to this house, you'll be living in here now." She told the owl.

            "Ginny! Are you going batty? Who in bloody soda are you talking to?" said Ron.

            Harry gave a laugh. "Don't mind him, Gin; it's just that this Hogwarts owl just bit him."

            "Ginny! I've been made Head Girl!" Hermione said excitedly.

            "Bloody chicken!" Ron commented.

            The Hogwarts owl hooted and nipped Ron's ear.

            All of them laughed. 

            "If you guys don't mind, I'll just be upstairs…" she told them.

            "Okay, Ginny!" said Hermione. Ron didn't reply. He was too busy glaring at the owl. Harry, meanwhile, was laughing too hard to notice.

            Ginny sprinted up the stairs and kicked the door closed. She dropped the Hogwarts letter on her bed and gently lowered the owl onto her bed. 

            "Hmm…what should I name you? Nicole?"

            The owl hooted loudly.

            "I'll take that as a no. I don't think that owls are supposed to be named Nicole, anyway. How about Maxine?"

            The owl hooted again. This time, it was louder.

            "Ouch. You don't like that name too, huh? Hmm…how about…Clio?"

            The owl hooted happily. 

            "Okay! So Clio it is! Well, my dear Clio, I'd better fix my stuff now, I have a feeling that the rest of vacation is going to go very fast!" She said.

~J~

            Summer really did go very fast, and before Ginny knew it, she was on the train to Hogwarts.  Harry, Ron, Hermione still didn't know that she was a prefect, and they were surprised when Mrs. Weasley bought Ginny new sets of robes, books, an owl cage (Ron asked her: "What do you need that cage for?" She replied: For the owl that the Professor gave me, you dolt!") and a wand. Ron was really envious of her, but he couldn't say anything, for after all, being the Keeper of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, his brothers all chipped in to buy him a brand new broom, a Nimbus 2002, which, as Fred told him secretly, had been charmed by Bill to make it have the speed of a Firebolt.

            "Hey, Ron! Beat you to our old compartment!" Harry said, as he and Ron finished putting their trunks on board.

            "Sure!" Ron replied.

            "Um, Hermione? I'm going to find someone on board; you guys go ahead of me." Ginny told Hermione.

            "Okay, Gin! Just be careful!" she replied.

            Ginny walked towards the direction of the Prefect's compartment. She passed by a lot of students from the lower levels who were all exchanging stories about their summer-by-gone days. When she was near the compartment, she saw a little girl crying.

            She bent down and talked to the little girl.

            "Hey there, little girl, why are you crying?" she asked in a gentle tone.

            The girl looked up and said, "I need to go to the loo…but I can't find it!" and then continued crying.

            "Stand up, I'm going to help you!" she told the girl.

            "Really?" The girl stopped crying and looked at her.

            "Yup!" she replied.

            She took the little girl's hand and opened the compartment of the prefects. She saw no one in there, so she strode inside and opened the bathroom door. 

            "Here you go, little girl, take your time." She said, and closed the door.

            "What pray tell Weasley, are you doing in here?" said a voice.

            She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy, looking at her.

            "I'm a Prefect, Malfoy, so what have you the right to question me?" she replied.

            "Oh…" he said, while giving her a look-over. "Why, I bet your mum was happy, happy enough to buy you new robes!"

            "So what? It's natural that if your clothes are too small for you, you'll have to change them, right?"

            "Sure didn't seem that way with the Weasel." He remarked.

            "Unless you've forgotten, Malfoy, I'm one of those 'Weasels'." She replied, her voice taking over a cutting edge.

            "You must be somewhat different from them, to be nominated and accepted as a prefect." He said, his voice still calm.

            "You must be something REALLY different, in order for you to become a prefect." She replied.

            "And what are you implying?" He asked.

            "I don't think that Dumbledore would seriously make you a prefect, if you are still the same son-of-a-Death-Eater that the whole of Hogwarts know." She said.

            "Why you stinking--" he started, a touch of annoyance on his face.

            "What's happening?" a small voice asked behind Ginny's back.

            Ginny jumped sideways, startled by the voice of the little girl.

            "Brother? What's happening? Are you mad at the miss?" Asked the little girl.

            "No…no I'm not." He replied. "Come now, Cassie, and sit down."

            "Sure, brother." Cassie replied.

            "Brother?" asked Ginny, who sat down on the couch opposite them.

            He swore under his breath. 

~J~

            "Cassandra Rosalynde Elizabeth Alinor Malfoy. She is my younger sister." Draco told Ginny Weasley.

            "C.R.E.A.M.?" she replied.

            "Go ask my mother. She told me in her letters that when she was carrying Cass, she craved for cream. Full cream milk, cream cakes, strawberries with cream, name it!" he said.

            "And how old are you, little Cream?" she asked his sister.

            Cassandra gave out a giggle and said, "I'm 7 years old."

            "Why'd you bring her to Hogwarts, the, if she's only seven?" she asked.

            "For personal reasons." He answered.

            "What per--" 

            "What's your name, miss?" Cassie asked.

            "Virginia Weasley. Call me Ginny." She replied with a smile.

            Cassie smiled back and clambered over to Ginny. 

            "Let's play, Ginny!"

            "Sure!" she replied.

            Draco looked at the both of them. They were really not so different, he thought, except for their hair color. 

Cassandra had gray-blue eyes, Ginny had blue ones. Cassie was child-like in nature. So was Ginny, for all he knew. 

He kept on thinking about them, and he fell asleep.

~J~

            Ginny looked at Malfoy's sleeping profile. Sunlight from the window fell on him, which made his silver-blonde hair turn golden-white.

            _He looks like a sleeping angel…a good-looking one at that…she thought._

            She thought of the time when she was purchasing her wand…

~flashback~

            …"And which is your wand arm, Miss Weasley?" Mr. Ollivander asked her.

            "My right, sir." 

            Tape Measures flew from the floor and started to measure her.

            "Stop!" Mr. Ollivander commanded, and the Tape Measures fell unto the floor.

            "Try this, Unicorn Hair and Redwood, 13 inches."

            She wove around her hand, but no sparks appeared.

            "How about…Manticore Teeth and Willow, 5 inches."

            She tried again, but nothing happened.

            "Hmm…tricky customer…"

            Again and again she tried and failed to find her wand. 

            "Ms. Weasley, I am sad to say that all my single wands are all…no more. You've tried all of them. I am glad to say, though, that you will be the first one to try my double-combination wands…but it comes with a risk…" his voice trailed off.

            "I will try it, sir." She replied. 

            Mr. Ollivander seemed happy at her choice. 

            "Come with me, then." He led her to the inside of his store, where there was a circle traced in the middle of the room and four smaller circles surrounding it. 

            "Please step inside the circle."

            Ginny did as he asked and waited.

            "Throw a strand of your hair inside the circle."

            Ginny plucked one strand of her hair and dropped it. Suddenly, all four of the circles rose, revealing four black holes on the floor. The holes started to fill with light, each of them a different color. The one on her north was filled with blue light, the one on her right red, on her left, green, and on her back, yellow. 

            "Let me see…ah, yes! _La Visiones Acindricio!"_

            The strand of hair which she had dropped suddenly rose, and burst into a thousand pigments of light. The pigments of light spread all over the room, and settled down. Ginny watched as the Red Circle emitted a drop of red water, the Blue Circle, a feather, the Green Circle, a plant, and the Yellow Circle, a pair of Fairy Wings. All of these rose up, up, up, and with a flash of bright light, turned into a wand. 

            Ginny knew, the moment that the wand touched her hand that this was really meant to be her wand. She felt a strong surge of magic and said: "_Plentius Flora!" A bright pink light shone and seconds later, it was raining flowers. _

            "Yes! Yes!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. "It worked! Can I borrow your wand for a second?"

            Ginny handed over her wand.

            "Queer…extremely queer…" he said, as he ran his fingers over her wand. "Angel Feather, a Drop of Gordic's Blood, Salazar's Tree and Fairy wings from the birthplace of Helga Hufflepuff! Truly queer…Angel Feather…my dear girl, your wand is extremely special, if I say so myself. Take good care of it."

            "Yes, sir."

            "Take this letter to Professor Dumbledore."

            "Yes, sir."

            "I'm giving you your wand for free."  
            "Really?!"

            "It isn't often that this happens to me, Ms. Weasley. Take extremely good care of that wand. Good Day."

~end of flashback~

            …Angel Feather…

            "Ginny, let's wake brother up! It's almost there!" said Cassie.

            "Sure, Cream! You go wake Mal—Draco up and I'll clean up this mess."

            "I heard my name."

            "Oh! You're awake!" she said, smiling at him.

            "Yes, _Virginia. I can see that you two wrecked the room while I was sleeping." He said, eyeing the room._

            She winced. "Ginny, if you please. Virginia sounds so…"

            "So virgin-like?" He asked.

            "Yes! I mean…no! It just sounds old and stodgy and…" She trailed off.

            "And prude?" He asked once again.

            Ginny didn't answer him. Her face was flushed. 

            "Ginny…the prude-ent girl…it fits!" He said, his voice taking on a slight teasing manner.

            "I am not a prude!"

            "Am too!"

            "Am not!"

            "Am too!"

            Something happened to Ginny right there and then. It was the same feeling she felt when she tried out her wand for the first time. 

            _Infinite Lacmorenus…say it…Infinite Lacmorenus…    _

            "Infinite Lacmorenus!" She said.  

            A flash of blue erupted from her wand and hit Draco square in the chest.  His face was frozen in shock and he suddenly collapsed on the floor.

            "Holy Flying Bacon…what did I do?!" she exclaimed. Ginny rushed over to Draco's side. She tried to feel for a pulse, but she couldn't find one. She noticed that his chest wasn't moving. 

            "Holy Lud! He isn't breathing!"

            "Ginny? What is going on?" asked Cassie, who had just come in the room. "Why is brother on the floor?"

            "I'll tell you later. Now I want you to run and find a compartment with a lion etched on the outside. There you'll find a girl named Hermione. Bring her here." She instructed.

            Cassandra nodded, tears brimming in her eyes.

            "Lud, breathe Malfoy! Breathe!" she said, while trying CPR on him. 

            _It won't work! She thought. __I have to breathe air into him!_

            She lowered her mouth to his and began to pump in air.

            _1...2...3...4...5...release!_

            "Breathe, breathe!"

            _1…2…3…4…5…release!_

            "Breathe, Dang you! Breathe!"

            _1…2…3—what the-!_

            Draco's tongue suddenly brushed hers for a fraction of a second.

            Ginny covered her mouth with her hand in shock and moved away from him. __

            _He…he…he just kissed me. No, She thought, while shaking her head,__ it just couldn't be._

            "Ow…my head aches…what the hell happened?" Draco said, while rubbing his head. [A/N: it rhymes!]

            "Y-y-you blacked out when I-I—I hit you with a spell--" she started to reply.

            "What is going on in here?! Malfoy?" said Hermione, who had come in the room with Cassie at her back, "I trust nothing bad has happened in here? This girl was saying something about an unconscious person on the floor."

            "If you're looking for answers, Ms. Head Girl, better ask your friend over here." He replied, his head motioning toward Ginny.

            "Ginny? What are you doing in here? This is a Prefect's Compartment! I thought you were going to…oh! Ginny! You're the new Gryffindor Prefect?" Hermione asked excitedly.

            Ginny gave a weak nod, her hand still on her mouth.

            "Congratulations! I trust Draco hasn't been giving you any trouble?" she inquired.

            _Draco?! She calls him Draco? How come we don't know?_

            "Um…a while ago he blacked out and I…revived him." she replied.

            "Really? Good Girl! Helping another house! But unfortunately, we're not in school yet, so I can't give you any points. Oh well! Be seeing you, Ginny!" and with a wave, Hermione strode off, with Cassie in tow. "Come, little girl, I'll treat you to a bean!"

            "Yay!" Cassie replied.

            Draco gave her a questioning look. "You revived me?          

            "What you think I was doing anyway, rejoicing?" she shot back snappily.

            "Oh-kay…slow down, Ol' paint! No need to be angry!"

            "Oh just pack your bags, Malfoy, we're about to disembark!"

            "Sure, Prude-ent." He replied.

A/N: Don't forget to read and review! Did you like it?

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, except for Cassandra Rosalynde Elizabeth Alinor Malfoy, my sweat is                    mine, the computer is mine…the computer chair is mine…ah, yes! The plot is mine! How could I forget        that! J

Special Thanks to:

1. Nicole and Maxine-for letting me use their names for owls…

2. To all those people I presented this idea to who refused it and told me that this pairing sucks- Blech! Nyah Nyah!

3. Goldie, the girl with the Golden Voice-thanks for supporting my idea!

      4.   Chappie two coming after 10 reviews! J      


	2. A Night in the Room of Ginny Weasley and...

Title: Another Sunny Day

Author: Seiki

Rating: PG13

A/N:  Hey! I made this chappie before I posted the first one. Makes life simpler, I can post it later on, and there's no hassle about making a new one right away. (And if I hurried this up, it'll be stupsyd.J) I implore upon all of the readers to please review, so that I won't lose interest in making this story. J  P.S. Draco and Ginny are on nice friendly terms now. J She still doesn't believe he's really changed, and she's confused. J This is gonna be a weird chappie! Just no flames please! Thank you! J

Ginny: Yeah, Yeah!

Draco: Can't you keep your bloody mouth shut, weasel-girl?

Ginny: I thought we're supposed to be nice to each other?

Draco: That's just in the story, dim bulb head! 

Ginny: Really?

Draco: No, Ginny dearest, we're supposed to be sweethearts… (In a sickeningly sweet voice)

Ginny: Fine! _Transformigus Ferretus! _

[A flash of white light and a furry thing plops on the floor]

Seiki: Aww…look at the little ferret!

Ginny: (smirks)

Ferret-boy: squeal! Squeal!

Seiki: Lock it up, Ginny!

Ginny: (Grins wider)

There it goes!

Chapter 2:  "A Night in the Room of Ginny Weasley (and the morning after)"

            The Sorting was over (finishing with "Xavanile, Jerome" "RAVENCLAW!") and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were chatting animatedly among themselves.  Among all the houses, Gryffindor was the noisiest, for they had a good batch of students who were sorted in.  Among all the Gryffindors, the Seventh Years were the noisiest, each one of them voicing their hopes and dreams for the next months to follow.  Among the Seventh Years, however, there was a quiet one.  Ginny Weasley sat in her place, beside Harry Potter and her closest friend, Hermione Granger.  

            Ginny was worried and nervous.  She didn't know if she should tell Harry and Ron about her accelerating, of course Hermione already knew about her being a Prefect, and she probably told them already, but what they didn't know was of her accelerating.  Ron might get mad at her, or worse, get jealous. [A/N: Yes, Ron is supposed to be really overprotective here, and he gets jealous easily too.]

            Professor Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass.  Surprisingly, the hall did not quiet down.  Dumbledore took out his wand and sent a shower of really noisy fireworks up the roof.  Still the hall did not quiet down.  He was about to cast another spell again, but before he could, a young lad stood up.

            "TONE DOWN!" the lad shouted out, his voice carrying out across the wide hall. Almost immediately, the whole hall quieted down.

            "Why, thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, his face showing slight surprise.

            Ginny watched, her face full of astonishment as Draco bowed to the Professor and sat down.  Beside her, Hermione gave a nod of approval.  Harry meanwhile, was in shock. He kept on saying; "What the h*ll did Malfoy do that for?"

            "Welcome back to Hogwarts, my beloved students!" Dumbledore said, smiling at them all.  "Before all my announcements are told, I would first like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest will still remain forbidden, and that all years below third will not be allowed to go to Hogsmeade.  And now, since I am done with my reminders, I'll go to my announcements.  I would like to proudly introduce our new Head Girl and Boy, Ms. Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor House—" The Gryffindor table cheered a "Hip, Hip Hooray!" "—And Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley [A/N: or is it Flinch-Fetchley?] From the Hufflepuff House!" This time, the Hufflepuff table went mad.  Hermione and Justin stood up and went to the table set for the Heads and Prefects.

            "And we mustn't forget our Prefects! Let's give a hand for Ms. Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff, Mr. Terry Boot from Ravenclaw and Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!" All the houses politely applauded as the three prefects whose names were called stood up and went to the table where the Heads were sitting.  A murmur went through the crowd. 'Where was Gryffindor?' they all wondered.

            "I am proud to tell all of you about our new Gryffindor Prefect.  She is one of those few students who have proven themselves worthy of being accelerated into another year level.  Her intellectual skills are above the highest average for a Sixth Year student, so we, the teachers, have decided to let her move on.  May I please call on Ms. Virginia Weasley!"

            Ginny stood up, her hands felling clammy.  Murmurs were spreading through the hall like wildfire, and the volume was increasing.

            "Please come and sit at the table now, Ms. Weasley." He said to her kindly.

            As she walked toward the table, Harry began applauding. Then her brother followed. Then the whole Gryffindor table started to clap, then soon, the whole hall. 

            Ginny was bursting with happiness. It made her face glow and her eyes sparkle.  When she sat down the table, she noticed some of the males in the hall (esp. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw) looking at her. [A/N: OoOh!]

She turned red and focused her eyes on the Professor, who was continuing with his announcements.

            "Now please respect your new leaders, and I hope that this year will be a memorable year to all! Have a feast!"

~J~

            Draco Malfoy watched his tablemates as they ate.  Hermione was talking to Justin, Hannah was sharing a joke with Terry and Ginny. He watched Ginny Weasley's face, fascinated at how her face glowed when she was happy.  She turned and their eyes met.  He was shocked at how clearly he could see through her eyes.  She was truly an innocent, because her eyes plainly showed all her emotions.  He could see that she was very happy now.  Ginny smiled at him.  He smiled back.

            "Like your new position so far, Ms. Weasley?" he asked.

            "Yup. Just think of it, I can take away house points now!" she replied.

            "Taking away house points isn't everything, you know!" remarked Hannah.

            "Yeah! There's a really superb bathroom in our floor!" added Terry.

            "Prefects have a floor to themselves?!" she asked incredulously.  

            "Of course! It's at the secret floor that Dumbledore showed us last year! I'm sure he'll show it to us again!" Terry said.

            "Yep! It's so fun there!" said Hannah.

            "Yeah, Hannah's always walking around the room in her knickers!" Terry said, laughing out loud.

            "I do not, you prat!" Hannah said, hitting Terry with a chicken leg. Terry tried to avoid the attack, but missed, and ended up having an ear full of gravy.  Ginny, meanwhile, was laughing at the whole escapade.

            Draco watched the three, particularly Ginny, marveling at how happy they could be.  The Prefects (namely Justin, Hermione, Hannah and Terry) were his best friends. [A/N: when he was elected as a prefect along with Herm, Justin and Terry a year ago, they bonded and became as close as family. Hannah only became one of his best friends because she was Justin's girlfriend before, and she hung out with them. ^-^].  They were like the family he never had.  Hermione was always the 'general' of the group, the one who scolds, the one who knew all the rules.  Justin and Terry were the 'angels in disguise', constantly trying to piss Hermione off.  Hannah was the supporting one, who helped them with their problems.  They helped him a lot, knew most of his problems and vice versa.

            _I wonder if I'll have another best friend this year…_

            "Draco!  Wake up!" called out Hannah.

            "What?" 

            "You look like you're dreaming about something…" 

            "Oh, he's probably dreaming about me! I know I'm hot, Draco dearest, but I'm afraid we just can't be!" said Terry in a falsetto voice, trying to twirl a strand of his hair.

            "Sod off and stick a porcupine up your arse, Terry." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

            Ginny giggled.

            "What!?" both Terry and he said at the same time.

            "Never knew you two were homosexuals."

            "Never hurt to have a little knowledge, right, Draco darling?" Terry replied, batting his eyelashes at him.

            "Darling me once more and you'll find something unpleasant on your head."

            Ginny laughed out loud.

~J~

            The Feast was soon over, the students were lead to their houses, and the Prefects were now free to go to their rooms.  Professor Dumbledore had instructed the Prefects to meet him at the third floor, so that he could show them their rooms.  

            Ginny was running toward the third floor, eager and half afraid.  She was never comfortable wandering in the dark hallways of Hogwarts.  Hannah, Terry and Draco were already there when she arrived.  The Professor was near a window overlooking the Forbidden Forest.

            "Miss Weasley! Glad to see you've arrived!" said Dumbledore, smiling at her. "Now that we're all complete, I'd like you to decide on a password."

            The four of them were silent, each having their own thoughts.

            "How about…solitude?" Draco said, breaking the silence.

            "Sure!" Hannah said.

            "Are you two in agreement with that?" asked the Professor.

            She and Terry nodded their heads.

            "It's settled then, your password will be 'Solitude"." Dumbledore said.  

            Then, he did something which caused Ginny to shriek.  The Professor jumped out of the window, saying 'Solitude'.  Ginny looked out the window, expecting to see Professor Dumbledore dead on the grassy floor.

            "Don't worry Ginny, it's perfectly safe!" said Hannah.  She stepped on the ledge, then jumped out.

            "Bye!" said Terry, as he followed in after Hannah.

            "What are you waiting for, Ginny? Won't you jump in?" asked Draco.

            "Thanks, but no thanks, I'd rather stay here."

            "You're afraid of heights?"

            "No, I'm afraid of falling."

            "Seriously?"

            "Seriously."

            "Okay, then." He said, at the same time grabbing her waist and jumping out of the window.

            Ginny was screaming, sure that they were going to fall down and die.  To her great surprise, they didn't.  She and Draco landed in a small inflatable pool.

            "Thanks a bunch, Boot, now I'm dripping wet." Said Draco, glaring at the grinning Terry.

            "No problemo, Draco" he replied.

            Ginny got out of the pool, dismayed to find herself soaked to the bone.  She saw Draco, wringing the hems of his robes.

             "Now, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Draco, your rooms are there—" Professor Dumbledore pointed to the west side of the room, "—and I do hope you get yourselves dried up.  I shall be going now.  Good night!" and with that Professor Dumbledore stepped into the pool, waved, and a second later, disappeared with a small pop.

            Ginny, Draco and the other two Prefects headed to their respective rooms.  As Ginny opened her door, she noticed something written on it.

_Virginia Weasley_

_Gryffindor Prefect_

            "Wow…" she said.  

            The upholstery of her room was beautiful, just the way she had imagined her own 'dream room' to look like.  The wallpaper was green, with tiny pink rosebuds dotting it, the flooring was covered with dark green carpet, her four-poster bed was in the middle of the room, her desk on the right, the door to the bathroom on the left, and her wardrobe in front of her bed.  Her bed, to her delight, had green curtains, with tiny pink rosebuds too, and green silk coverings.  There was a window opening to a balcony beside her desk, where she could see a beautiful view of the lake.  Ginny opened the wardrobe closet and looked inside.  There were her old clothes, new robes and shoes.  With a sigh, she sifted through her closet, with the intention of finding her pajamas.  

            _Wait a minute, these aren't my clothes…she thought._

            She pulled out a beautiful green dress robe, which was made for formal occasions.  It was made out of the finest silk and felt light to the touch.

            "Wow…I don't think the Professor left this to me…my mum couldn't afford it…whose is this?" She questioned.

            As if answering her question, a piece of faded parchment fell unto the floor.

            "What's that?"

            She picked it up and read the contents of the piece of parchment.  It read:

_To those who will find this old gown of mine:_

_            Please take care of it.  I have felt one too many times in my youth what it felt like to be poor, and I certainly don't relish the experience.  Now that I am more well off and can afford, I will leave this gown of mine here, at Hogwarts, so that the future women who have the same problem as mine be able to make use of it.  I hope that you will continue the tradition and leave it here, once you go out of these halls and create the story of your life.  I also do hope that your this year may be the most memorable year you'll have here at Hogwarts._

_                                                                                                            Much Love,_

_                                                                                                 Rowena Ravenclaw _

            Ginny held the dress away from her.  It was so unbelievable.  She couldn't believe that the dress she was holding now came from one of the founders of Hogwarts.  It was really unbelievable.  She carefully paced the dress back in the closet and returned back to the task of finding her pajamas.  She found them, a few minutes later.  She changed into them and picked up the piece of parchment.

            "Sure, Rowena. I'll take care of it." 

~J~

            Draco Malfoy twisted and turned in his bed.  He was having a nightmare.  He was dreaming that Cassie was screaming in pain, pale hands with long spidery fingers on her neck.

            _"Stop it!!! She's going to die!" he shouted, hoping that the person who owned those awful hands would put his sister down._

_            A cold voice floated in the air, making the hairs on the back of his head stand up and making him cringe._

_            "Do you think I would care, young Mr. Malfoy?"_

_            The voice was filled with pure evil.  No mercy, no compassion could be derived from it.  The voice sent out a horrible, evil laugh._

_            Draco fell down on his knees, watching his sister slowly die, in the hands of this merciless person.  He was numbed—the only thing he could see or hear was the screams of his sister, and how her eyes looked at him.  He could see it plainly, her violet gray orbs beginning to lose their light._

_            Her mouth formed words—but no sound came out of them._

_            "Bro…ther…"_

_            Then her head slumped to the right side of her shoulder._

_            "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

_            He saw his sister's body slowly drop to the floor.  _

_            "NOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

_            Then came the cold, merciless evil voice again.  It was laughing._

_            "NOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

~J~

            Ginny awoke with a gasp.  Her heart was beating wildly, for some reason.  As if something bad had happened.  She breathed deeply in the darkness of her room.  In…out…in…out. 

            _What the hell happened?!_

            She clapped her hands twice, and suddenly, her room was flooded with light.  She glanced at her surroundings, shocked.  All her pillows, save for the one she rested her head on, were all on the floor.  She was twisted in her blankets, and she was bathed in sweat.  She glanced at the clock on her nightstand.  The clock read 5:30 am.

            "Guess I'd better take a bath then.  No use pondering about what happened."

            She untangled herself from her sheets and waded her way to the bathroom door.

            "_Automaticum__ Pura!"_

            All her pillows rose up from the floor and place themselves neatly on her bed.  Her sheets straightened and her curtains fixed themselves up.

            "That's better!" 

            And then she entered the bathroom.

Special Thanks to:

1. Legendsong-Nope, "lud" is not a substitute for "god". 

2. Maxine-Stop lying to yourself, you are not gorgeous! ^-^  The Plentius Florencia thingie emerged from my crazy imagination. ^-^

3. Oread-Thanks!

4. Bellus Qui-He's changed, and I think you're gonna know why this chapter. ^-^  Your story's nice!!!

5. Anjelline-Yup! Thanks!

6. Verges at Minephoteu-Yup!

7. Wolf Angel Keri-Who's Keri?  Yes, originally, Malfoy's initials are supposed to be dream.  I just never found the right names. ^-^

8. Darcel-………^-^

9. Tuldzdavampslayer-Thanks! ^-^

10. Happy little Rin-Chan-Thanks! ^-^

11. Crystal-Thank You! ^-^

12. Brown Sugar-Sorry! Cream wasn't mentioned much, except for the part where Draco's dream is!  I'm glad you like the wand part! ^-^

13. Eleoopy-Yes, Cassie has blonde hair, Nope he isn't a death eater yet, The other prefects chose to spend their time with their friends during the train ride (like Hermione. ^-^)

14. Lovie-Thanks! Sorry bout Ginny not being brown eyed and all…and with Draco too…but I cant just imagine Draco without gray eyes! ^-^

15. Drago Meraude-Sorry, read it already! Hehehe……^-^

16. Ginny Malfoy-Thanks!^-^

Disclaimer:  eep, opp, ork, ah, ah! (Understood?) :)


	3. A Fresh Start

Title: Another Sunny Day

Author: Straw_berry

Rating: PG13

A/N:  Merry Christmas!!! Today is Christmas Day here in our country, and even though I know by the time I post this it may be New Year or so, I'd still like to greet everyone a Merry Christmas!  Sorry, because I haven't updated for a long time, 1.) I didn't have a plot for this chappie yet, 2.) My parents banned me from using the computer, because I had to clean my room, 3.) We had to go to midnight mass, and I was too tired to write. ^-^ Anyways, Read, Review and Enjoy!

Santa: Ho, Ho, Ho! Pops in via fireplace into the invisible floor of the Prefects

Ginny: Yey! Santa's here, Santa's here! hops around the room

Draco: Childish fool…

Santa: Here, a gift for Ginny—

Ginny: Thanks!!!

Santa: —a gift for Hannah—

Hannah: Thanks, Santa!

Santa: —a gift for Terry—

Terry: Thanks, old man!

Santa: —and, a gift for—

Draco: leans forward expectantly

Santa: —Straw_berry!

Straw_berry:  Thanks a million!

Draco: What about me?!? stomps his foot

Santa: Oh-h-h! Yes! Here, Mr. Malfoy, a lump of coal! hands the lump of coal to Draco

Draco:  Do you honestly think that we Malfoys accept lumps of coal for their presents? Indignation…

Santa:  We-ll, your record doesn't seem too good…dueling others in the halls…playing endless tricks on Mr. Potter…and…being a pervert!

Ginny: looks horror-ingly at Draco

Hannah: looks disbelievingly at Draco

Ginny: You're a pervie?!

Hannah: Ginny, let's go! It's dangerous for innocent girls like us to be in the company of a Pervert!

Terry: Good going man! Welcome to the club!

Straw_berry: How could you!?! looks sternly at Draco

Draco: Crimson with shame

And a one…and a two…and a three!

Chapter 3 "A Fresh Start"

            Ginny was now sitting in the Great Hall, with the rest of the Gryffindor House.  Harry and Ron were busy discussing the upcoming Quidditch tryouts [A/N: Harry is still seeker, and Ron took over Oliver's position.], Hermione was occupied with trying to decipher a Rune in her book, Neville was busy finding his toad underneath the pile of freshly baked bread and the others were busy eating their breakfast.

            "So, Harry, when will we hold the tryouts?" Ron asked Harry.

            "I dunno. Probably next week.  One Chaser position is empty, and we need new beaters too.  Seamus told me he meant to try out for beater this year, after little John told him he was going to quit. "

            "And little James goes wherever little John goes, which means were left with none, huh?"

            "Yup. They're stuck together like the two headed Banshee."

            "What could you expect, they're twins!"

            "Anyhow, any nominees who've brave souls?  The Slytherin beaters were pretty harsh last year.  That ferret-head picked the meanest among their lot."

            "Seamus is pretty tough.  Why don't we try…" Ron's eyes scanned the table for a moment, "…Ginny!"

            Ginny looked up at the mention of her name. "What?"

            "She's too weak to be a beater." Said Harry, shaking his head.

            "Not as a beater, lum-dum, as a Chaser.  She runs faster than a stag! You should see her!"

            "Running is not a part of Quidditch."

            "So?"

            "I haven't seen her ride a broom yet!"

            "Who says I can't ride a broom?" asked Ginny.

            Harry turned red.

            "Fine. I'll be there at the tryouts." She stood and went out of the hall.

            "Oh-boy, now you've done it Harry."

~^-^~

            Draco Malfoy sat on the stairs near the Prefects floor.  This was his favorite spot to think, no students ever came, and if they did, he could be mistaken doing his Prefect duties.  He decided to skip his breakfast today; no one would miss him, anyway.  He was thinking about his dream, about Cassandra.

            "Who is that person? Why would he kill her? She's innocent…" He wondered out loud.

            Suddenly, he felt a pain in his leg (He was sitting with his legs straight before him…) and heard something fall to the ground.  He quickly stood up and looked around. He saw nothing.  He looked down at the ground.  There was a figure there, slumped down.  He knelt down and turned the figure over.  What he saw surprised him.

            "Ginny?!"

            Ginny's eyes were red, her nose was red, and her cheeks were red with shame and shock. [A/N: "Houston, we have a red alert! We're seeing all red!"] 

            "What happened?" He asked.

            Ginny started to sob once more.

            Draco held her close.  He could feel her body shaking, and he could feel sadness in her aura.

            "Come on, I won't eat you alive you know."

            "H-h-ha-Harry, h-h-he th-th-thinks I c-c-can't FLY! A-a-a-and Ron n-n-nominated m-m-me t-t-to b-b-e t-the CHASER! A-a-and what H-h-h-Ha-Harry s-said m-m-made m-m-me s-so m-m-mad that I told them I'd try OUT!" She sobbed out.

            "So? What's the problem?"

            "I'm a good Chaser, Fred and George trained me last summer, and they said I was good, but only when I don't get scared of heights." She said, much more audible now that she had quieted down.

            "Then don't try out."

            "I cannot not try out! I already told them I would, and I don't make a habit of breaking my word!"

            "So?"

            "I need someone to help me!" she said, quite exasperated.   

            "I'll help you."

            Ginny looked up at him. "You would?"

            "Sure. After all, prefects have to help each other."

            Ginny smiled at him. "Thanks!"

            "You're welcome. Now we'd better get to our classes, unless of course, you want to do something else…" he said, looking at her position.

            She was (after Draco comforted her) seated sideways on his lap, one hand on his chest, and the other, on her lap.

            Ginny blushed and stood up. "Well, what class has you today?"

            "Me? Oh, Potions." He replied.

            "Me too!"

            "Let's go then, Snape might get a bit shirty if we're late."

            "Sure."

~^-^~

            Ginny arrived at Potions class out of breath.  She and Draco had been running, trying to avoid the Professor's wrath.  She plopped down her seat and gasped for air.  She looked at Draco and flashed him a small grin.  He grinned at her too.

            "Ms. Weasley, please explain why you were five minutes late for my class." Said Professor Snape.

            Ginny stood up, suddenly nervous.  She knew that the greasy-haired Potions teacher could be exceptionally nasty, especially when it comes to being punctual in his class.

            "I…"

            "We were called to a meeting by Professor Dumbledore, sir." Draco said, standing up.

            The Professor looked into the younger man's eyes, searching for any feasible signs of lies.  He found none, however, and he had to believe him.

            "Who can confirm his statement?"

            "I can, sir." Hermione said, also standing up. "I had a stomachache, which is why I did not attend."

            "I see.  You are excused for now, Ms. Weasley.  I do hope that you will take what fortune has been granted to you by the Headmaster seriously."

            "Yes, Professor."

            "Sit down, you three.  Now who can tell me where to find the Green Horned Tadpole and its uses?"

            Hermione's hand shot up like a cannon, and to everyone's surprise, so did Harry Potter.

            "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

            "The Green Horned Tadpole is normally found in clean waters, usually near mountains.  Its horns have many uses, both for decoration and medicinal purposes…"

            As Hermione told the Professor all she knew about the Tadpoles, Ginny looked over at Draco and tried to send him a silent message.  To her surprise, Draco turned around and smiled at her, as if receiving her message.  She mouthed the words: 'Thank You'.  He just smiled and nodded his head in recognition.  Ginny turned her head around and listened to the lesson, happy.

~^-^~

            Hermione Granger was walking down the hall, minding her own business.  She was thinking of the homework that Professor Snape gave them—make a list of the Hundred and One uses of Frog Spawns—(to which, at the mention of it, Neville Longbottom turned a very vivid shade of Green)—and Ginny.  She was sure that there was no meeting called by the Professor for the Prefects, she was to be informed if there was any.  She wasn't surprised that Draco Malfoy set up an alibi for Ginny.  He was one of her best friends (although in secret), she knew him well enough, and she also knew that he was a man of many faces.  His acting couldn't fool the Headmaster, but most of her schoolmates were fooled.

            _Ginny must've been in trouble, and Draco was there at the scene of the crime.  That was why they were late, and that was why Draco gave an alibi. __ Yes, that must be the reason.  Her logical mind told her.  She just didn't know how close to truth she was._

            She had almost reached the classroom when a hand caught her arm.  She swiveled quickly to face her aggressor, but the arm that held her was too strong.

            "Thanks for backing up my alibi, Little Mio."

            "Welcome, Dragonis.  What happened? Why were you and Ginny late? You haven't done anything bad to her, or have you?" her eyes narrowed at the last sentence.

            "Nope.  She had a problem with Potter Arse-head.  Something about Quidditch."

            "Quit the name-calling, will you?"

            "As if they don't call me names every possible chance they get."

            Hermione was silent at that comment.

            "Anyhow, little Mio, you're going to be late for your class.  See you later." And with that, her 'aggressor' had gone.

            Hermione shook her head and sighed.

            _He may be cold and stone-hearted, but he's a good person._

~^-^~

            Ginny entered the common room, a smile plastered on her face, her arms swinging happily.

            "Why, the missy is happier than a buckin' bronco!" Terry commented.

            "Shut your trap, Terry, you don't make any sense at all!" said Hannah, who was seated across him.

            "Why ain't the two horsies happy at their corral." Ginny remarked, copying Terry's western accent, plopping onto the comfy chair next to Hannah's.

            "I'm so ecstatic." Hannah said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "That horrid old Professor gave me TEN rolls of Parchment as punishment! 'Young miss, unless thou shalt learn to respecth thy elders, you will, in, constant, get punishmenth from me everyday!' Professor Binns is so horrible!"

            "Can't exactly agree with you, the good ghost gave me only one roll!  Great imitation though." Commented Draco, who had just popped in from outside.

            "Ah, balderdash!  You're the teacher's pet anyway." Replied Hannah.

            "It's really hard you know.  Perfect attendance, Perfect everything…"

            "Shoudn't that be for Potter?" cut in Terry.

            "Hah. Potter isn't exactly a saint you know.  He dated Susan Bones for a spell, and she said that his entire mind focused on was 'good show'.  He kept on telling her to 'behave in public' and 'act like a very sociable lady'.  They didn't last long." Said Hannah.

            "Really? Potter's version of it was that Hannah was too controlling."  Terry said, "Hey, Ginny, is it true that the Gryffindor tryouts are next week?"

            "Yeah.  I'm planning to try out, actually."

            "Really? For what position?" asked Hannah.

            "Chaser."

            "Cool! I'm planning to try out for Keeper.  Want to practice?" said Terry.

            "Sorry mate, she already is signed up with me." Draco said.

            "Aw, c'mon! I'll leave you two alone in the tower afterwards anyway!"

            "What did you say!?!" Ginny said.

            "Oh, nothing!"

            "Get this! And that!" said Ginny, hitting him with a pillow.

            "Pillow fight!!!" Hannah screamed, and joined in.  She hit Draco in the face, causing his face to contort in fake anger. He took a pillow and started whacking her.

            Soon, Feathers were flying everywhere.  It was eleven in the evening when they finished, all of them exhausted.  One by one, they returned to their rooms.  When Draco turned to go to his room, Ginny grabbed his arm, turned him around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

            "Thanks, for a while ago, I mean." She said, her face flushed.

            "No problem.  By the way, do I get a kiss every time I help you?" he said.

            She laughed. "You wish! Good Night, Mr. Malfoy!"

            "Good Night, Ms. Weasley!"

A/N:  It's Friday, January 03, 2003!!! I can't believe it! It's already 2003! I'm a year older!  Sorry for the short chappie, I promise to make it up to you next time!

Disclaimer:  I own my name, my fingers, my email, my story, my chair, my sweat, my computer, C.R.E.A.M., the feathers used in the story…the Corn Frosties I'm eating right now. :)

Special Thanks To:

1.  RebukyàThanks! You just made me Happy!

2. TuldsdavampslayeràGreen eyes and Red hair match! ^-^

3.  InsaneMonkeyOàYour wish is my command! (It might take time to make more though!)

4.  AnjellineàThanks! It's not so interesting this chapter though…

5.  Pseudonym SymphulseàI'm planning to make Alinor their mother's maiden name. Thanks!

6.  Rubyà^-^ Thanks!

7.  Lovely AtchieàOf course!


	4. The First Lesson

Title: "Another Sunny Day"

Author: Straw_berry

Rating: PG13

A/N: Soo sorry!  It took me more than 3 months to make a new chappie.  I wasn't in the mood, I guess. With all those exams I took, who could? Anyway, here's the promised and long-awaited chappie.

Kweh!!!

Chapter Four "The First Lesson"

          Ginny woke up the next morning to a room full of sunshine and the smell of violets and chamomile. She lay on her bed quite contentedly, not noticing that a lot of time was being wasted. 

_I must be dreaming…_

She turned over to her other side, looking at the clock.

_7:50 a.m._

"Holy Bunsen Burners!!! I'm gonna be late!" she exclaimed, jumping out from her bed and dashing to the washroom.

Ginny hurriedly took a bath and rushed to the Great Hall downstairs. When she got there, only a handful of students were there, most of them who were known to be late risers.

"Hannie!" She called out to one Hufflepuff. "Classes have already started?"

"Yeah. 7th year Gryffs took off to Snape's class.  Hurry, he seems to be extra crabby today. Reckon he caught someone tampering with his soup." She replied.

_Oh dear…crap, crap and more crap…late on the first day… _she thought, as she hurriedly grabbed a piece of toast from the table and rushed off to the cold dungeons.

          She rushed to the Potions Room door, expecting to see an angry, snapping Professor. To her surprise, Snape wasn't there. She let out a huge sigh of relief, taking a step to go to her seat. Suddenly, the class hushed up.  Ginny blinked her eyes, wondering why they all became quiet.

          "So…Miss Weasley gets promoted…and thinks that she can flaunt it off and break the School Rules…how nice…" a cold voice came from behind her.

          Ginny froze.

          "Let's see…I guess I'll have to accompany you to the Headmaster's office, seeing that you might just tally-o and run away…" the Potions Master said. "But that would be too inconvenient for me…since I still have to teach a class…you see, Miss Weasley, unlike you, for me, time is of great importance…let's see…Mister Malfoy…would you be gracious enough to accompany young, delinquent Miss Weasley here to the Headmaster's office?"

          "Yes, sir." Malfoy replied, briskly striding out of the room.

          "Yes, sir." Ginny echoed Malfoy's reply, and exited the room, as well.

~^-^~

          "Hey! Wait up!" Ginny called out to the walking figure ahead of her. "This isn't a race, you know, and if it was, I'd rather lose on this one!"

          The figure slowed down his pace. "It's not my fault that you got up at 7:50 am, you know."

          "Well, I forgot to set my alarm! Is that a sin? And besides, it was so comfy being in my bed!!!"

          "You have a point.  It's hard for slowpokes to wake up early…how are you going to get to our Quidditch Trainings, then?"

          "We-ll…ah…"

          "See. Well, for your convenience, instead of waking you up tomorrow at three—"

          "WhAT?! You were planning to wake me up at three in the morning?!"

          "—am tomorrow, let's just begin tonight…would seven be fine?"

          "Okay…seven would be fine."

          They walked in silence for a while, and Ginny began to notice how beautiful the walls of Hogwarts (leading to Dumbledore's office, that is…) were.  The huge blocks of stone were carved with intricate designs of vines intertwined, with a few blooms on them.

          Malfoy broke the silence. "Have any experience?"

          Ginny's head snapped up. "Wh-what?"

          "I asked if you had any experience."

          "E-e-experience?" Ginny's voice had suddenly grown nervous.

          "Yeah."

          "I-I-I a-ah…"

          "With flying a broomstick, I mean. Except for the one wherein you fell."

          "Oh…flying a broomstick! Yeah…Bill was the first one who taught me how to ride a broomstick. He picked me up from the ground when I was a toddler, then plopped me on a broom and sent it flying high up. Mum boxed his ears mighty terrible, when she saw me sailing up the sky, young as I was, on a broomstick. Charlie tried next, when I was five, he took off on a broom, and plucked me off the ground, then put me in front of him. He didn't get caught, the lucky guy. Fred and George taught me how to fly when I was nine, and I learned. Of course, they were flying with me then, so I wasn't really afraid.  But when I tried by myself, I fell, and has had a phobia ever since."

          "What about your brother, Weasel?"

          "Hey…lay off with the names…" she spanked him on his arm.

          "Fine." Malfoy replied, dodging her hand.

          "Ron never taught me how to fly…either he was too protective, or he never had time…y' know, with Harry and Hermione around, and all those adventures they have…" she fell silent.

          They halted at a statue, and said the password, and were transported up to the Headmaster's office.

          "Ah…Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley…I've been expecting you…I understand that you plan to tutor Miss Weasley, Mister Malfoy?"

          "Yes, Professor." he replied.

          "Don't get too harsh then. And…Miss Weasley? You were late to Professor Snape's class, I believe?"

          "Yes, Professor." She replied meekly.

          "See to it then, that this doesn't happen again."

          "Yes, Professor."

          "Okay. Potions Class has just finished, so I suggest that you go to your next classes…and don't be late."

          "Yes, Professor." They replied, stepping unto the stairs.

          "Bye, then!"

          "Bye!"

~^-^~

          Draco Malfoy sat in his seat, pretending to be listening to the lecture that Professor Binns was giving. The lecture was quite boring, about the reasons behind why witches and wizards need to build fire-proof fireplaces, and even though he tried to concentrate, his mind was simply not focusing. All he could think of was Ginny Weasley. 

          He was charmed by her simplicity, her obvious happiness at small things.  No, no, it would be foolish to say that he was smitten with her. He was just charmed…awed…at how she could enjoy life, at her economical status in life.  He wondered, how she could stand her life, at their small house, with overprotective family members…he gave an inwardly shudder.

          _I couldn't bear to live like that…I can't even bear living my life now._

          "Mister Malfoy?"

          "Yes, professor?"

          "Would you please be kind enough to answer my question? Who invented the first fire-proof fireplace?"

          "Guinnyver La Faire, sir."

          "Correct. 30 points to Slytherin."

          _Good thing I reviewed the night before._

          As he sat down, he saw some scowling Hufflepuff faces. (and also some admiring glances from females…)

          _Hmph__.__ Take that, puff-o's_

          He smirked on his seat.

~^-^~

          Ginny sat underneath the shade of a big tree during Care of Magical Creatures. The class had a fairly easy lesson, taking care of furry, cotton ball shaped creatures called Snowpuffs. They were mainly used as house pets, being cute and all, and also because they rarely made a mess.  They were sweet, even-tempered creatures who loved to sleep and be petted, but turns awfully nasty when their immaculately white fur gets dirty.

          She used that time to meditate on her thoughts.  Life at Hogwarts was certainly turning out to be good,  she was one of the brightest students, had new robes, had nice friends, and was a prefect.  Life at home was nice too, where she had a mum who loved to cook meals, and a dad who never failed to make her laugh.  Life as a prefect was also good, not much students caused trouble, and her fellow prefects were nice jolly people. 

          _But then, why do I feel awfully empty then?_

          She couldn't shake that feeling off, however she tried to convince herself that things were fine.  She had a sinking and nagging suspicion that her heart was the one that had a problem…(no, not that kind of a heart problem…) there was no one in her heart…no one to fill the space inside…the SPECIAL space inside her heart…she thought that Harry could fill it…he was certainly 'fit' enough…handsome, with his green eyes and black hair…he could make her laugh…and she was sure that he cared for her.  Not in the way she wanted though.  He cared for her in a sisterly kind of way…another extension of Ron…

          _Just a lil' sister…_

          She knew, through the gossip grapevine (courtesy of Lavander Brown and Parvati Patil) that many guys were 'hankering' after her…and many of them would…and could…be 'fit' enough…Chris Clover, a Ravenclaw 6th year student,  was cute…he also had a good sense of humor…was a good Quidditch player, and, to everyone else's standards, a good catch.  She had almost agreed…she had dated him for a spell, but she couldn't find the spark she was looking for in him.  They had remained good friends, however… Jimmy Glove, a 7th year transfer student from Durmstrang, was also…and is still…crazy after her.  He was tanned, handsome, and romantic…but they haven't exchanged more than ten words since the beginning of the schoolyear…

          _They're all passable…to others, perfect…so what am I still looking for? I could teach myself to like them…can't I?_

          She wanted someone who was bold, daring, romantic, funny, serious, thoughtful, handsome, smart…

_          But my standards are equaling to perfection…no one could fill that…_

          Her thoughts suddenly drifted to gray eyes and blonde hair.

          _Malfoy…_

          From what she knew of him, he was a funny guy, who was a good student. He was perfect in the looks department too.  From what she'd heard, Malfoy was a 'womanizer', unthoughtful, selfish, son-of-an-ass Romeo.

_          And he hates my family too…_

          "Ginny-bug? Are you awake, Ginny-bug?" a small voice asked, while small hands tugged at her hair.

          "H-huh? Oh, Cass! What're you doing here?"

          Cassandra smiled and plopped down in front of her.

          "Nothwing. Hey! Your Snowpuff's so cute!!! Can I hold him?"

          "How'd you know it's a him?"

          "Simple. Guys are sleepier than girls. At least brother's sleepier than I am…"

          "Really?"

          "Yup! Like once, brother slept for hours……I think he would've gone sleeping if Lucius hadn' t arrived…" Cass's eyes clouded. 

          "When he arrived and saw brother sleeping there, he picked him up, as if brother only weighed like me…and threw him on the wall, and started whipping him.  I think I never saw so much blood, until that day.  Brother was brave though. He didn't cry. Not one bit.  I even thought it didn't hurt, so when Lucius disappeared, I whipped myself once. It hurt so much that I cried, and cried, and cried…cried so loud that Lucius came back. Brother pushed me away, so that I was hidden.  Lucius thought it was him who cried. He scolded brother for 'screaming like a namby-pamby girl' and whipped him again…he still didn't cry though…even after Lucius left…I ran out and hugged him…and got blood all over my dress.  Even his hair was red, from all the blood.  He asked me to get his wand, and then he said a few words and he was all healed.  Except for one wound that left a scar near his chest…"

          "Are you okay?" Ginny asked the little girl, her voice full of concern.  Cassandra had started to rock back and forth, her knees drawn up to her chin.

          "I think so…that's why I didn't believe Hairy Poo and Ron-ron when they told me that brother was bad.  He wasn't bad.  He isn't bad…is he, Ginny-bug?"

          "No…I don't think that your brother's bad…"

          "Really? At least you believe in me…and in him…he needs a lot of people to believe in him…" 

          "Cass? Cass?" Ginny asked.

          Cassie had slumped down on the ground.

          _Oh goulash…let her be okay…_

          She checked her pulse, and her temperature, and found them both normal.

          _What's wrong…?_

          Ginny was starting to panic…when suddenly, she heard Cassie give out a small snore.  She breathed a sigh of relief, and hoisted Cassie up.

          "O-kay, kiddo…taking you back…"

~^-^~

          Draco sat on the bleachers, waiting for Ginny to come. He was whistling a tune his mother sang to him oftentimes before, when a flash of red shot out from the Quidditch Pitch entrance.  Ginny looked around, and not seeing anybody, proceeded to inspect the field.  She stopped to examine an object lying on the ground.

He saw her mouth open with shock, them clamp back shut again.  She looked around her surroundings quickly, and, seeing no one, sat on the broom and slowly flew up.

          "Okay…Let's see how you fly…"

          Ginny flew around slowly, at first, then flew faster in circles around the pitch. She weaved in and out of the goalposts, enjoying herself, when suddenly, she went off balance and fell. 

          Draco watched the whole scene as if in slow motion.  He whipped out his wand, and then said,

          "_Accio__ Broom!"_

          The broom sped unto his hand, and he climbed on it quickly, speeding to catch Ginny.

          _I'm not going to make it…no!_

          Leaning forward, he went even faster, making him disappear from an ordinary person's viewpoint. 

          _I'm nearing…nearing…_

          He let his hands off the broom, and caught Ginny in his arms. But because he was going at such a fast pace, he too, slipped off the broom.

          _Oh God…no…I'm falling…_

_          'Levatian…levatian…'_

_          What?_

_          'Levatian…the ancient floating spell…levatian…levatian…'_

          "Levatian!!!" Draco said out loud.

          A soft blue light surrounded them, and they descended slowly down to the safety of the ground. As soon as his foot touched the ground, the blue light disappeared, and Draco laid Ginny on the ground.

          "Gin? Gin? Ginny? Wake up now…" he called out to her, gently slapping her face.

          When Ginny didn't respond, Draco started to panic. He ran his hand on the side of her face, then, his finger began to glow.

          _'Give…life…give…life…give…life…or…she…die…'_

          He placed his finger on his lips, and then, he placed them on Ginny's.  A soft blue light surrounded her, then her cheeks began to get color.

          "Gin? You awake now?"

          "A-am I dead yet?"

          "No. But you nearly died."

          "Are you the angel who saved me?"

          "Angel? People rarely call me that…handsome devil will do, though."

          Ginny suddenly sat up straight, causing Draco, who was bent over her, to fall down. Draco grabbed her arms, and she fell over him.

          "Draco?" 

          "Yes?"

          "What the hell am I doing here, on top of you?"

          "I dunno. Maybe you had plans of molesting me. Bad girl…."

          "What!?" she exclaimed.

          Then she sat down on Draco.

          "Get up! I can't breathe!"

          "You deserve it, for putting me in that position!"

          "Levatian!"

          Ginny hovered a few inches above Draco's face.

          "I declare, I do have a nice view from here…"

          "Stop staring at my arse, you arse!"

          "Say sorry first!"

          "No!"

          "Fine! Did you notice that that slit at the back of your skirt is wide open?"

          "Arrggh! Fine. Sorry!"

          "Nopey! You were angry…"

          "Fine…sorry, Drakey…" she said, in a Pansy-sound-alike-tone.

          "Ewww. Change!"

          "Fine! I'm sorry for sitting on top of you!"

          "That's better! Unfortunately, I don't know how to put you down!"

          "WhAT!???"

          "Yup."

          "You are going to pay for this…"

          "What is going on out there?" Madam Hooch's voice came out near the entrance.

          Draco pulled Ginny down from the sky onto his arms; making it look as it he was carrying her.

          "Nothing, madam. Miss Weasley here got injured, and I saw her, so I helped her."

          "Very well, Mister Malfoy. And 10 points to Slytherin for being helpful."

          "Thank you, madam." 

          "You are so unfair!" Ginny whispered to him when they got out of earshot.

          "All's fair in love and war!"

          Epilogue of Chapter Four:

          When they reached Ginny's bedroom, Draco dropped Ginny unto her bed.

          "Owww~!" 

          "Good night, sweet sleep, Ginny."

          Ginny just rolled her eyes at him, as he crossed over to his room.

          _This is going to be a looong night…Ginny thought, as she floated a few inches from her bed._

Attention!

~Please come up with a name for a character who would be Draco's ex-girlfriend. She's sassy and cold-hearted, but if she considers you as her friend, she's awfully warm-hearted. 

~Will give full credit!

~Email the name to: mystic_moonshine88@yahoo.com 

Special Thanks to:

My Parents

Achi Sun -Promise, I'll put you in the next chappie!

Max - It's here!

           __


	5. The Morning After

Title: Another Sunny Day

Author: Ichikoo

Rating: PG13

A/N: SOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! To all the readers who have been waiting for this chapter—I'm **super** sorry! It's been almost a year since I updated, aside from the fact that my creative juices were in trickle mode, school had also been very hectic! Being a freshman isn't easy!!! ^-^;; but since a) I have nothing to do this summer and b) I know you've all given up on my updating this story, I'm going to give you what is due and update! So thank you to all those who've reviewed complaints of my updating skills. ^-^ I hope you like this chapter!

Yooooodele-hi-hoooo!

**Chapter 5** "The Morning After"

        Ginny awoke to the sound of her alarm. Still wanting to sleep, she turned off the alarm button and rolled over to the other side of the bed, causing her to fall. She quickly covered her face, expecting to hit the ground. To her amazement, she didn't.

        _Okay…this is unusual…what happened? Did Fred slip something into my bag that I accidentally ate?_

        She suddenly remembered what happened last night. 

        _A lot of blue light…_

Then, an image of Draco swam into her mind. 

A rosy pink tinge on his somewhat tanned face, beads of sweat falling from his hair, and his eyes—they were stormy grey with—concern?

"He saved me." She said out loud, to no one in particular. She smiled, feeling happy at his deed. But then, the smile vanished as panic began to overtake her. How was she going to go to class? She was levitating half a feet above the ground, for goodness sake! People would surely notice! And as all women are prone to do in the Weasley clan…

"DRACO!!!" she screamed. 

        As if by magic, Draco rushed inside her room. "What? What happened? Who died?" he said, in a panicked voice.

        "No one!" She said, hands on her hips, while lying down, a few feet above the floor. 

        "Is that so? Well little girl, call me when there's an emergency. My time's too important to waste, you know." He said, turning and walking out the door.

        "DRACO MALFOY!!!" She screeched. "Come back here this instant!!!"

        He popped his head inside her room, and said: "What? I can't babysit you today—unlike you, some people actually have things to do."

        "I need help!"  
  


        "I'm not a serving boy."

        "I'm not joking!"

        "Who's laughing?"

        "MALFOY! I'm serious!"

        "So am I! What's up?"

        She gave him her fiercest glare, and said, "Apparently, I am."

        "Ahh…so what's wrong with you? Cat got your gravity?"

        "Can cats actually grab gravity? The last time I heard, gravity was unseen, only felt." She replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

        "Okay…sheesh, someone sure woke up the wrong side of the bed today."

        "Of course! Considering the fact that this someone didn't sleep on the bed, due to that spell you did on me last night."

        "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He said, voice full of sincerity, and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

        "Fine, apology accepted. Now what are we going to do about this?"

        "Well, it's a fine excuse to not go to classes today…"

        "Are you mad?! What do you expect me to say?! 'Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore sir, but I can't go to class because I'm levitating nearly a foot off the ground because someone happened to cast a spell on me last night because I fell from my broom???'" she said, in a near shout.

        "Not a bad idea…" he said, leaning on the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest.

        "What do you MEAN by NOT a BAD IDEA?!?" she said, shouting in earnest, "I'm supposed to tell him, that I'm floating, because I happened to be breaking school rules by being out past curfew? He'll have my head for this! And besides, it will be the second time that I will be sent to his office, on the second day of school! Considering also the fact that I've just been accelerated and that I'm a PREFECT!" she stopped, red-faced and panting.

        "Okay, okay! Calm down, and let's think of a plan…" he said, walking over to her and pulling her off the floor to a sitting position.

        "Why should I calm down? HOW can I calm down? I'm, the one who's floating, not you!"

        "Because, getting angry won't solve things!"

        "This better be a good one."

        "Trust me. Malfoy plans are fool proof." He said, giving her a Cheshire smile.

~ @ ~

 _%_

        Ginny sat in the infirmary minutes later, boils all over her face, arms, and legs. Draco watched her sitting there, much like a tame lamb, with that sorrowful expression on her face as she scratched her boils.

        "Miss Weasley!" Madame Pomfrey said, in a horror-stricken voice, "What happened to you?"

        Ginny just looked at her with sorrowful, tired eyes.

        "Ah, Madame Pomfrey, I'm afraid that Ginny had contacted a rare Muggle disease." He said, appearing from behind a curtain.

        "A rare Muggle disease?" she replied doubtfully, inspecting Ginny, "But these are just boils!"

        "No, Madame Pomfrey. You are aware, that I take Advanced Muggle Studies with Miss Weasley here, we are currently studying Muggle Diseases, and this one is extremely rare, and should be treated with extreme caution."

        "Really?" She said, eyebrows raised.

        "Yes, ma'am!" He said, putting on his best I-know-what-I'm-talking-about-so-don't-ask-but-I-respect-your-decision-anyway voice.

        "How so?"

        "It is an infectious disease, coming from the rare Bulbous Mosquito—they breed in stagnant water, which either has been used for cleaning vats with chemicals or in washing radioactive materials. One bite from this mosquito can cause skin diseases, or irritations. According to a Muggle doctor in Kenya, the only way to combat this disease is complete bed rest, letting the body's immune system to annihilate the virus in her body."

        "Is that true, Miss Weasley?"

        Ginny nodded.

        "Well, I have no other reason to doubt you. In that case, Miss Weasley, I'm giving you one week's confinement in your dorm—no stepping out of there for even a minute. You are excused from all your classes for this week—I will inform all your teachers immediately. And Mister Malfoy—"

        "Yes, ma'am?"

        "You are to be her aide while she is in confinement. You will assist her in all her needs, and you shall also be excused from your classes. Your homework shall be brought to your dorms via owl. Even you, Mister Malfoy, cannot step outside of your dorms. Understood?"

        "Yes, ma'am."

        "Ginny?"

        She nodded.

        "You may leave now."

        Draco helped Ginny get up from her chair. She was walking in a wobbly manner, so as to show the nurse that she was weakening.

        Once they were out of the infirmary, Draco smiled. 

        _My plan was foolproof!_

His plan was to create an 'ailment' for Ginny. He was quite experienced with using Muggle cosmetics—heaven knows how much he had watched while his cousins applied them and asked for his approval—and he used a bit of it to create so called 'boils' on Ginny's arms, face, neck and lower legs. Ginny powdered herself to make herself look pale, and had used eyeliner to create 'eyebags'. He knew that for all the mediwitch Pomfrey was, she wasn't an expert on Muggle diseases.

        "So, did I or didn't I tell you that my plan was foolproof?"

        "Yes, yes, you did. Now stop gloating about it. We only have a week's time to find out the counter-spell for this!"

        "'Twas good that you have your brother's hand-me-downs..we'd never be able to disguise your floating if you didn't!"

        "Okay, okay, I get your point. Now will you please hurry up and get us to our dorms now? Someone might see."

        "Okay, okay….grouch."

~ @~

 _%_

        _Professor Dumbledore, _

_Kindly pardon Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley for not attending their classes this week. I have confined them to their dorms for a week, due to a disease that she had contacted (due to a Bulbous mosquito). If you could kindly inform all the other teachers, I would be greatly thankful._

_                                                                        Poppy Pomfrey_

        The Professor finished reading the letter and chuckled to himself. 

_        Bulbous Mosquito? That's new…poor Poppy…hoodwinked by two 7th years…_

"Now I wonder…should I interfere, or not?" he said, stroking his beard. "What do you guys think?"

        A man with puffy hair and small eyes shook his head. "You should interfere! Heaven knows what might have happened!"

        "For goodness sakes, Gillyfringe! You're so paranoid of everything! Ever since that anteater bit off a chunk of your privates!" said a woman with iron gray hair.

        "Oh yes, I remember that time! I was the Astronomy teacher then! He had quite a fit!" said a man, in his early fifties.

        "You keep quite there, Ternerind Fluke! I happen to know that you had quite a nice tally-ho with that 7th year, Mirinda Blight!" rebuked Gillyfringe.

        "Why you…" said Fluke, ears turning red.

        "Gentlemen, cool off.." said Dumbledore, clearly amused.

        "Cool off? How can you expect me to cool off when this sodding git of a headmaster insults me?" said Fluke.

        "Insult? 'Tis true!" said Gillyfringe.

        "Now, now..the past is the past…" said Dumbledore, truning to face Fawkes. "What do you think, Fawkes?"

        "_I think you should just let them be. Younglings are younglings, after all. And they can take care of themselves._"Fawkes telepathically said to the Professor.

        "Maybe you're right, Fawkes. Maybe you're right."

~ @~

 _%_

        Ginny nibbled on her lower lip, scanning one of the thick textbooks on Spells that they found at the library or their dorm.

        _Let's see…spells for turning a prince into a frog…a disembowelment spell…a beauty spell…how to transfigure a human ito a ferret…how to lose a guy in ten days…hey, wasn't that made into a movie? How to regain the guy you lost in ten days…how to make a giant diaper appear…how to make it disappear and appear on top of someone's head…_

        "Draco, none of these are making any sense!" she complained.

        "They aren't supposed to. That's how spells work! Find one for drop down to the ground or something!" he said, shifting to a large volume of spells.

        "Okay…" she said, and resumed her search.

        _Spells to make flowers bloom…spells to make other spells useless…spells for stomachache…wait!_

        "Draco! Come here! I found something!"

        "What?!" he said, walking over to her.

        "Here, page nine hundred eighty-five, volume seventeen of the Chronicles of Spells."

        "Hmm…spell for making other spells useless.."

        Ginny watched him as he read the spell and it's effects.

        _He's so serious…he looks totally different from last night…_

        Last night, Draco had been her knight in shining armor, but today, he seemed so…so much like her classmate…his eyes, which were filled with concern, were now just filled with, well, nothing. Like a well which had no bottom. The only difference was that his eyes were gray, not black.

        "Ginny? Ginny? Are you awake?" he said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

        "Huh—what? Yes, I am…so, are you ready to try that spell?"

        "Sure. Now it says here that I have to be at least five paces away from you." He moved backwards.

        "Are you ready, Gin?"

        "Ready." She said, her hands tightly clutching her robes.

        "_Power of earth and flame and wind_

_        To end a spell I will begin_

_        Release this person from all its bonds_

_        Make useless all its clutching fronds!_" 

        He pointed his wand at her and a stream of white light shot out and hit Ginny. He heard her scream, and saw her slump down to half a foot off the floor. 

        "Ginny?"

        She didn't move, and he began to panic. He rushed over to her and knelt down, feeling her pulse. There was her heartbeat, weak and fluttery, but it was still there. He let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't bear it if he had killed a person. 

        _I will not become like my father!_

        He heard a soft moan as Ginny stirred. He automatically helped her up into a sitting position. He noticed that she was shaking. Beads of sweat formed on her face, and she was breathing heavily.

        "Gin, are you alright?"

        "Wow…that knocked the socks off me…"

        "But you're alright, right?"

        "Yeah…I am…"

        "Gin…"

        "Yes?"

        "Bad news."

        "What?"

        "You're still floating."

        "Oh gods…"

~ @~  
 _%_

        They spent the whole day and the whole afternoon looking through textbooks, after the incident. 

        "Aww…mother of all pumpkins! We must've looked through the whole library already!" Ginny said, plopping down half a feet above the floor.

        "Yeah…why don't we stop? The others would've just finished classes by now…" He said, stretching his arms.

        "Whew! 5 more days to go!" she said, shutting the Big Book of Spells.

        Draco shut his own book, noticing Ginny's exposed legs.

        _Man…she has great legs…_

        They were creamy and looked satin-smooth to touch. Unfortunately, they weren't long. Draco had a fetish for long-legged women.

        _But still…she has got great legs…_

        "What are you staring at?"

        His head snapped up, and he smiled at her. "Has anybody ever told you that you've got great legs?"

        She blushed. "You're kidding me. I'm so short—I'm only five foot five!"

        "Tall enough for me…I'm only six foot three, you know."

        "Really?"

        "Yep…wanna measure?"

        "With what?"

        "How about…your hands?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

        "You are such a pervert, Draco."

        "Thanks. You too."

        "Dray-co! I heard that! You were flirting with this lay-dee here! I thought that you were faithful ohn-lee to me!" Justin said, in a flirty voice.

        "Sometimes, I'm beginning to wonder if he's really gay." Said Hannah, sitting on the couch. "Whew! Today was really rough! Snape gave us SIX rolls of parchment for homework!"

        "Hey," said Justin, sitting beside Hannah, "What are you guys doing on the floor with all those books?"

        "Research." Said Ginny.

        "Yeah. Research." He said.

        "Really, eh? Research only? What do I hear about little Ginny here being down with something?" said Justin.

        "Nothing."

        "C'mon, mate! You know you can trust me with anything!"

        "Fine. I made her float, and I can't reverse the spell."

        "Really? But she's not floating." Said Hannah.

        "Stand up, Gin."

        Ginny stood up.

        "Whoa…that's half a foot off the floor! What's that from, lover's spat?" said Justin.

        "No…just unavoidable circumstances." Ginny replied sitting back down.

        "Ah…tried any spells yet?" asked Hannah.

        "Yes. Last one sent her reeling with pain."

        "Ouch…" said Justin, wincing.

        "Exactly." 

        "Want us to help?" asked Hannah.

        "If you could spread the word around that she's sick, and that I've been infected, and that we're in confinement in our dorms, I'd be eternally grateful."

        "Sure. Easy as pie." Said Hannah.

        "So…how many days?" asked Justin.

        "Just until Sunday. Monday, we have to go back to school."

        "Lots of homework." Said Hannah.

        "Yeah…Justin, can I ask you a favor?" said Ginny.

        "Sure!" Justin replied.

        "Can you copy down our homework for us?" asked Ginny.

        "No problemo! That's easily handled! All I have to do is ask Mother General!

        "Who's Mother General?" she asked.

        "Mother General, or MG for short, is also known as 'Mione Granger."

        "Ahh…mummy hen…"

        Justin nodded approvingly at Hannah. "She got it!"  
  


        "Gin—one question." He asked.

        "Spill, Draco."

        "Why do you want Justin here to copy our homework, when it's going to be mailed to us?"

        "Hm…I don't know. I have this feeling that the teachers are the ones who are going to write our homework…heaven knows I can't understand Snape's writing…"

        "Ah…good point." Said Justin.

        Hannah nodded. "Save your eyesight."

        "Speaking of eyesight, I'm sleepy. Gotta go and get forty winks! G'night guys!" Justin said, standing up and going to his room.

        "Me to…we have classes tommorow…good luck with the spell you guys!" said, Hannah, going to her room.

        They were silent for a while, just leaning on the couch.

        "So…wanna stay up all night?" asked Ginny.

        "Sure. Nothing else better to do." He replied.

~ @~  
 _%_

Meanwhile, upstairs in a room on the Headmaster's floor… 

        Albus Dumbledore suddenly woke up, heavily breathing. He dreamt that ravens, all with eerie purple eyes, were attacking him, and that he was running from them. Then he heard a child's whimpering, so he stopped and looked around, but found no one. Then the next thing he knew, he was falling off a cliff.

        He calmed himself down and listened. Wait—was that a child whimpering? He stepped out off his bed and went to the room where Draco's sister slept.

        "Cassandra?" he called out, opening the door.

        He found her in hunched up in the middle of the bed. 

        "Cassandra? Are you awake?" he said, as he drew nearer to the bed.

        "D-daddy? Don't hurt me anymore…" she murmured in her sleep.

        He sat down on the bed and gently shook her awake.

        She blinked her sleepy eyes at him. "Alby?"

        "Yes, yes, child. I'm here.."

        "Alby? I dreamed that Daddy tried to hurt me…I'm afraid…"

        "Hush now child…you're safe here…"

~ @~  
 _%_

A/N: I finished this chapter in a DAY! Talk about fast!

Special Thanks to:

~All those who never tired of reviewing! This chapter is for you guys!

~ @ @ @ @ @  @ @ @ @ @  @ @ @~

 _% % % % % % % % % % % % %_

Clickety clickety on the little REVIEW buttony here…


End file.
